Couple Chaos!
by ZussellShipper
Summary: Secret Cupet is back! but she makes the boys a deal that she will tell them who their true loves are if they get closer to the girls. This could turn into a good thing or could turn into a catastrophe! Love is just a disaster waiting to happen!


It was a calm casual day at the pet shop, Blythe had took the girls up to her room for some girl time leaving the boys helpless and bored. "Hey what do you wanna do?" Vinnie asked Sunil "I dunno what do you wanna do?" Sunil asked Russell "I don't know what do you wanna do?" Russell asked Vinnie.

Vinnie didn't reply so the boys just let out one big sigh of boredom. "Wouldn't it be nice to know who our true loves are" Russell asked while the boys just stared at him "Are you feeling ok Russell?" Vinnie questioned "Well, think about it! I know that everyone has one and you never know maybe yours is one of the girls" Russell laughed while Sunil and Vinnie started thinking "OH I KNOW! Lets ask Sugar Sprinkles!" Vinnie cheered "Vinnie your a genius!" Russell shouted "Yeah like Pepper says, those words just don't go well together" Sunil said as he shook his head slowly.

The boys went through the narrow hole in the wall to get to Sweet Delights. As soon as they got there they left and went to the sweet treat truck to see Sugar Sprinkles. "Oh Hey I didn't expect to see you here" Sugar Sprinkles calmly said "Well, we were wondering if your able to tell us who our true loves are" Sunil giggled a little "Well I can" Sugar Sprinkles said making the boys cheer "But I cant, but I suppose I could make you all a deal" Sugar Sprinkles said as she gave the boys a smug look "annnddd what would that deal be?" Sunil gave S.S a confused look.

"Well, all of you try and get closer to the girls and then I will tell you if they are your true love or not! Deal?" Sugar Sprinkles looked at the boys in hopes for an answer "Deal!" Russell said as he went up to shake S.S's hand to make the deal official. "Wait a minute! your telling me that our true loves are the pets at LPS?" Sunil questioned. S.S tapped her nose to signal that that was correct.

The boys returned to the pet shop wondering who their true love was "You know Russell I think yours in Penny" Vinnie and Sunil laughed "Yeah well I think yours in Minka" Russell giggled "I think yours is Zoe" Sunil said to Russell "Maybe yours is Pepper!" Vinnie laughed "There is no way its Pepper!" Russell laughed as the boys all held each others shoulders as they walked back to LPS.

"Hey girls!" The boys said as they entered "Where have you been?" Pepper questioned "We were just seeing Sugar Sprinkles" Russell replied "Why" Penny looked at them with her cute panda eyes, the boys got embarrassed "Well. uh.. um... we don't have to explain ourselves to you!" Russell scoffed "Ok sorry I asked?" Penny was confused.

The boys felt like it was awkward so they slowly left the girls to their gossip "Ok guys so she said we were to get closer to them so she can tell us" Russell told them "But we just walked away from them so we are far from being close to them" Vinnie smartly said making Sunil and Russell face palm "Vinnie, it means we have to be better friends with them not being next to them!" Russell corrected Vinnie. "Well I suppose we could join in on their gossip" Sunil said "Yes we should do that" Russell agreed.

So the boys walked over to the girls "Hey can we join in on your gossip" Russell, Sunil and Vinnie gave Blythe puppy dog eyes "Umm... Ok?" Blythe said as the boys sat down.

A couple minutes later the boys were already bored "So then when I got to the dog show I found out that they had none of the pet food I liked so... I had to leave and run back to my owners apartment to get some" Zoe said as she told her story "Is this all girls talk about" Sunil whispered to Russell and Vinnie "I think so" Vinnie muttered.

The boys stood up "Well this was fun but... we have tooo... umm... get back to our boy stuff" Russell, Sunil and Vinnie sprinted for their lives "Well we aren't making the mistake on joining in on that again!" Russell shouted "Yep!" Vinnie and Sunil agreed.

"Well now that the boys are gone we can get onto our proper girl gossip!" Zoe cheered "So Penny, who do you think is cute?" Zoe asked "Hmm well sometimes Vinnie can be quite cute but then so can Sunil" Penny replied "Well I think Sunil is super cute" Pepper said "OOHHH" All the girls hummed making Pepper blush a little "Well Blythe who do you like?" Minka asked "Well... You know its Josh" Blythe said while being embarrassed "Well I think Russell is quite a cutie" Zoe giggled.

Meanwhile they Boys were coming up with a plan "So to get to know the girls better we are going to..."

 **HaHa! I'm so mean! don't worry I'm not gonna make you wait to long! I just love leaving u on a cliffhanger!**

 **Bye Peeps :3**


End file.
